My Arrogant Teddy
by JarethxXxSarah
Summary: Neji one shot. Ayame is emotionally compromised and now her long time crush Neji is being a jerk. Ayame gets pissed. Neji gets confused. And if you wanna know more I suggest you read ;


Name: Ayame

Looks: Blonde, Shorter then most ninja's (Five foot), curvy, and very childish in her features

Personality: She is very independent and fun to be around. Like Naruto, she has an energetic personality, but she is very sensitive and childish. She is hot headed and when she is frustrated she tends to over exagerate and over react to everything

Something important to know: Everyone knows she has a crush on Neji. She hasn't told anyone but they all figured it out on their own. It was fairly obvious. But when people tease her about her crush she get super defensive . . .

"I hate him!" The short blonde mumbled kicking up leaves as she shuffled through the forest, hands in pockets, and pissed off. "Just who does he think he is?" She yelled to the tree beside her as she kicked it. "Mr. Neji, I'm going be a jerk Hyuuga pants!" She yelled and then let out one last frustrated scream before sinking down under the tree she had just kicked.

"You know you mustn't be so loud Ayame." Said a voice from the tree beside her. She jumped to hear the voice and looked up into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see. She squeaked to see him so close and then, seeing how venerable she must have looked, focused her face into a hard cold glare. "Go away Neji!" She hissed at the young Hyuuga boy. Neji scoffed. "I thought my new name was 'Mr. Neji, I'm going to be a jerk Hyuuga.'" He said with a small chuckle. "You forgot the pants part at the end . . ." Ayame said pouting like a little kid. He sighed but then gave Ayame a little smile. "You know, Your kind of cute when your being a total immature moron." He said chuckling to himself. This infuriated Ayame. She didn't know whether to punch him in the face and leave or to blush and let him flirt in his odd little way. So instead she screamed again. "YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" She said throwing a few leaves at his face. She huffed and crossed her arms and set them on her knees that were brought up to her chest. She thought back to earlier that morning when she and team Gai had been training.

_"AYAME-CHAN!" Ayame heard as she walked out into training ground 3. Soon Tenten had tackled her in a hug and grinned at her. "Your late . . ." She heard Neji say from behind Tenten. "Maybe your all just early . . ." Ayame countered. The brunette huffed and then turned to go back to his usual spot by the tree. Ayame rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Tenten. "Oh, you know Neji had bad moods sometimes . . . Don't take it to heart." She smiled. Ayame gave her a small smile back. "I know . . . Sometimes I wonder about him though . . ." Ayame's eyes trailed after Neji as he sulkily leaned against the largest oak tree. Tenten shrugged. "I don't honestly know what's wrong with him today." She sighed. The silence between the two girls was broken when two arms wrapped themselves around Tenten's waist and pulled her into a romantic hug. Tenten giggled and then leaned back and kissed her boyfriend, Rock Lee. Lee smiled at her. "Gai isn't going to be coming today . . ." He trailed off and Tenten pressed her lips to his. "Say no more," She said. Ayame cleared her throat. Tenten turned around to face Ayame who she had forgotten about. "Oh Ayame-chan! Why don't you hang out with Neji? I'm sure he'd enjoy it!" She said smiling at her. "I g-" Ayame started but before she could finish speaking Tenten had already grabbed Rock Lee's hand and the two were walking off towards the village. "Lazy bastards . . ." Ayame muttered as she watched them walk away._

_She sighed and turned back to find Neji. He was no longer where she had left him though, he was right beside her and she squeaked a little when she saw him. He rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked her in his normal arrogant tone. "I don't know . . . What do you want to do Neji?" Ayame asked him smiling. He thought for a moment, "I'll take you on a walk." He said nonchalantly. "You make me sound like a dog." Ayame said giggling and sticking out her tongue. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I thought you'd enjoy a walk with Me." He said shrugging. He had put emphasis on 'me' which made Ayame stop in her tracks. "And what makes you so sure I want to talk a walk with you?" She said putting all the emphasis on the word 'you'. "Well because you have a crush on me . . ." Neji pointed out. "And so I thought that y-" "EXCUSE ME?" Ayame took a step closer to Neji. "And what makes you think I'd like a pompous jerk like you?" "Well I thought it would be because you were always staring at me and doodling pictures of us in your notebook. 'Mrs. Hyuuga.'" Neji said smugly. Ayame realized he was referring to her private diary in which she had written 'the future Mrs. Hyuuga.' It was bad enough he was teasing her about her crush on him but to read her diary! That was to far! "Well I'll tell you something Mr. Hyuuga so listen up and listen well. '.YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER! I AM BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU ANYWAYS!" She yelled at him before running off into the forest._

Her independence was all she had left in the world

ALL she had left

She wasn't about to let Neji take that away from her

…

Neji cleared his throat and brought Ayame back to the present. She looked at him before quickly turning away from him. "Can't we talk Ayame?" Neji asked sincerely, tempting the short blonde to turn around but she didn't. "NO!" She said at the tree instead of Neji who sighed. "Look, I don't even know what I did wrong-" He began before Ayame turned quickly around and glared at him. "you don't know what you did wrong?" "No not really. I was just pointing out the obvious when I said you liked me." He shrugged. "Neji!" She sighed exasperated and then looked at him. "Neji . . . My mom just died . . . I'm already sensitive as it is . . . I don't need you acting like my feelings for you are just play things that mean nothing . . ." She finished looking down at her feet.

Ayame took in a deep breath. She hated showing vulnerability like this and knew that Neji could easily stomp on her heart and make things worse then they already were if he wanted to. But he didn't . . . Instead Neji bent down to Ayame and sat beside her. Slowly he worked one arm around her waist and brought her close to his body. With his other hand he gently brought around her face to look at him in the eye. "I'm sorry . . ." He said in a genuine voice. "I want to make things right and show you how I feel about you to Ayame . . ." He said before he gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet and meaningful kiss. Ayame, shocked at first, slowly began to kiss him back and then smiled when he pulled his lips away. "You know something Neji-kun . . .?" Ayame said before burrowing her head into the crock of his neck. Neji smiled and kissed the top of her head. "What?" He asked her. "Your kind of like my own arrogant teddy bear" she said giggling as she and her Arrogant teddy bear got up, and walked home together.


End file.
